<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until We Meet Again by Taylorrandi94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681142">Until We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94'>Taylorrandi94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Flirting, Forced kisses, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Marriage of Convenience, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, bad words, typical couple behaviors, typical couple sexual content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru and Rin were madly in love as teenagers so it came as a shock to everyone when they suddenly separated. Now, years later, they meet again, Sesshomaru eager to pick up right where they left off; Rin, terrified to let him in again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin sighed as she stepped off the plane she had boarded eleven hours prior. It had been so many years since she had been home. The air felt different than she remembered. God, she felt pathetic sometimes. She and..<em>that man</em> had broken up eight years ago. He had obviously moved on since he had gotten married to some heiress. And here she was, she still felt like he had broken her heart just yesterday.</p><p>''Move it bitch.''</p><p>Rin looked back over her shoulder. ''Shut up. I'll move when I damn well please.''</p><p>''Sesshomaru isn't going to magically appear at the bottom of the stairs and closeline you so move your little booty so we can grab a cab and get to our hotel. It's cold as tits out here,'' Rin's younger cousin, Kagome huffed.</p><p>''Whatever,'' Rin grumpily stomped down the plane steps.</p><p>''I've said it before and I'll say it again, we did not have to come here. This was your idea, need I remind you,'' Kagome reminded.</p><p>''No, you don't. My great aunt died and I'd feel weird if I just handed over all the responsibility to some lawyer,'' Rin shrugged.</p><p>''First of all, that's what lawyers are for, something you should be <em>perfectly </em>aware of. It's literally their job. Second of all, you met that woman, <em>once </em>and it was at the funeral of your parents. Plus, the only reason she even showed up to the funeral was because she was hoping she'd be in the Will. Fuck that old bag,'' Kagome rolled her eyes.</p><p>''I don't understand why people say you have no tact,'' Rin commented sarcastically.</p><p>Kagome's eyes narrowed. ''Just move your ass.''</p><hr/><p>''Thank you,'' Rin pulled out her wallet to tip the bellhop who brought up their bags.</p><p>Kagome looked around before shrugging. ''It'll do.''</p><p>Rin snorted. ''It oughta for a thousand dollars a night, <em>each.''</em></p><p>''This whole trip was your idea,'' Kagome pointed out.</p><p>''Yeah, yeah. I'm already regretting it so don't remind me,'' Rin sighed.</p><p>Kagome grabbed the complimentary newspaper from their hotel room coffee table and began to read it. ''Holy shit.''</p><p>''What is it now?'' Rin asked.</p><p>''Man, fate is a funny son of a bitch,'' Kagome scoffed.</p><p>''What are you talking about?'' Rin questioned and looked down at what Kagome was so shocked by. ''Oh, my God.''</p><p>Kagome looked up at her older cousin. ''What are you gonna do?''</p><p>Rin bit down on her bottom lip before turning away. ''Nothing. Absolutely nothing. What could I possibly do? Where would even doing something, get me?''</p><p>Kagome nodded. ''I agree but if you really want to intervene, I won't judge you, promise.''</p><p>Rin sighed. ''Promise?''</p><hr/><p>''I'm sorry for your lose.''</p><p>''Thank you,'' Rin repeated to the hundredth person that attended the wake of her great aunt.</p><p>''These people are so full of shit,'' Kagome sneered.</p><p>''<em>Be nice,'' </em>Rin hissed.</p><p>''These people aren't nice,'' Kagome retorted. ''But whatever, I'll flash my million dollar fake smile for you because you're gonna need all the support you can get tonight.''</p><p>''Why do you say that?'' Rin questioned. ''I'm perfectly fine.''</p><p>''Not for long. Look who just walked in,'' Kagome tilted her head towards the entrance.</p><p>Rin looked behind her younger cousin, freezing at the sight of the man who almost killed her. The man who <em>had </em>killed her emotionally. ''Sesshomaru...''</p><p>''He has a brother?'' Kagome questioned when she saw a another man appear beside Sesshomaru.</p><p>''Half brother,'' Rin clarified. ''Inuyasha. Inutashio's second wife, Izayoi gave birth to him shortly after they got married.''</p><p>''He's handsome,'' Kagome noticed.</p><p>''He's married,'' Rin pointed out. ''That woman on his arm is Kikyo Ryoko. They met in their first year of college and married when they graduated. No children yet.''</p><p>''That's unfortunate,'' Kagome sighed. ''I don't see Sesshomaru's wife. I guess the paper yesterday wasn't exaggerating.''</p><p>''We don't know that,'' Rin reminded her. ''She could be sick, be busy, etc.''</p><p>''Are you going to talk to him?'' Kagome asked her.</p><p>Rin shook her head. ''I don't think I can. Kagome, I feel like I can't breathe.''</p><p>''Go. Go ahead and go to the back. I'll finish up here with the pleasantries and come see you afterwards,'' Kagome offered.</p><p>''I couldn't do that to you,'' Rin denied.</p><p>''Yes, you can. I'm telling you to. Go on,'' Kagome told her.</p><p>''Are you sure?'' Rin questioned.</p><p>Kagome nodded. ''Go on. Lay down and relax for a while.''</p><p>''Ok..Love you,'' Rin said before disappearing upstairs.</p><p>''Rin.''</p><p>Kagome turned to face the entirety of the Takahashi family.</p><p>''This is Rin?'' Inuyasha questioned, giving Kagome a once over. ''I get it now.''</p><p>''Rin. Where is she?'' Sesshomaru asked her.</p><p>''I'm afraid Rin wasn't feeling well so she went to lie down but I'm <em>sure </em>she appreciates you all coming to pay your respects,'' Kagome flashed her brilliant fake smile.</p><p>''Who are you?'' Sesshomaru asked her.</p><p>''Kagome. Her younger cousin,'' Kagome informed him.</p><p>''I see,'' Sesshomaru responded before suddenly walking away from everyone.</p><p>''I am sorry for Rin's lose,'' Izayoi voiced.</p><p>Kagome shook her head. ''Don't worry too much over it. Nobody's gonna miss that old bag,'' Kagome replied.</p><p>''Oh, good,'' Izayoi sighed with relief.</p><p>Kagome grinned at her. ''Champagne?''</p><p>''Please,'' Izayoi agreed and she and Kagome walked away arm and arm while Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kagome.</p><p>''Watch how you act in public, half breed,'' Inuyasha's wife suddenly sneered by his side.</p><p>Inuyasha had to take a deep breath to keep his eyes from turning red. ''Of course, dear.''</p><hr/><p>Rin looked in the bathroom mirror at the mascara running down her face. ''Grow up, Rin. You're almost twenty-seven years old, not eighteen anymore.'' Rin sighed as she wiped away her tears and messy make up so she could lay back down. She walked back out only to find Sesshomaru standing the doorway. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Rin.</p><p>''Did you get married?'' Sesshomaru suddenly asked her.</p><p>Rin gave him a startled look. ''No..?''</p><p>''Are you seeing someone?'' Sesshomaru asked.</p><p>''<em>No,'' </em>Rin huffed.</p><p>''That's fine then,'' Sesshomaru left her standing there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>